Arniel Gane
Arniel Gane, a Breton conjurer, is one of the scholars at the College of Winterhold. He specializes in the art of Alteration although most of his time is spent on research entirely unrelated to the arcane arts, something he keeps a secret from everyone until you have completed Hitting the Books. At that point he reveals his secret and asks for your help to uncover one of the greatest mysteries in Skyrim history. He lives in the Hall of Attainment, in the first room on the right on the second floor, and sleeps there every night between 4am and noon. He then dedicates the entire day to his secret studies and stays in his room. At 8pm he seeks out his friend and colleague Phinis Gestor who will be in the Arcanaeum. At 11pm Arniel returns to his quarters and strolls around until bedtime. There are several exceptions to this routine, as he will participate in several quests related to the discovery of the Eye of Magnus. See this section for details. He wears adept robes of Alteration and a pair of boots. He is a very skilled mage and knows numerous spells, including Ironflesh, Dread Zombie, Revenant, Frost Cloak, Ice Storm, Icy Spear, Lightning Bolt, Close Wounds, Grand Healing, Greater Ward, and Steadfast Ward. When you first join the College as a mere apprentice, Arniel Gane will be secretive about his research although he hints at something very big: "I'm working on some very important research, I assure you." and "The exact nature of my research is a secret, I'm afraid, but it really is quite valuable." Unfortunately, nobody cares about his important research: "I don't think anyone here truly understands how useful my work will be." and "When I've finished what I'm working on, everyone will understand its significance." Even if he sounds like he could use a hand, he will not share his secret with you: "You mean the official sort of business? Hmm, well... no. No, not really." He will then close the conversation without revealing anything else. As you progress through the College quest line, Arniel will share several opinions on the strange and sometimes tragic events that unfold. Like everyone else, he is not too fond of Thalmor advisor Ancano: "He's asked far, far too many questions about my research. I think the Thalmor are trying to steal my work! I haven't told him anything, of course. What I'm doing is far too important. Can't breathe a word of it." During the quest Good Intentions you can also ask him how to find the Augur of Dunlain: "What? The Augur? Oh no, I'm quite sure that's... He's nothing I'm involved in. No, no. Mirabelle Ervine... Or Tolfdir. They're qualified to discuss him. Not me, definitely not." Also, as the College quest line progresses, he will become more and more nervous, greeting you with: "I can't lose all my research. There has to be a way to save the College.", "I hope you know what you're doing.", and "I'll be amazed if any of us survive this." Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Membros do Colégio de Winterhold Categoria:Skyrim: Homens Categoria:Skyrim: Bretões Categoria:Bretões